Stuck behind a video screen
by reader136
Summary: Hate. That's all it is between them, but when they are stuck doing a video project together. will they learn to love or will they be stuck behind a video screen.
1. I hate you

Do you smell that, Do you know the smell you get when its close to summer. 7 weeks to be exact, and I'm just so excited, I feel like I can do anything. I can't wait to get out school knowing that it is only 7 weeks away. It seems like a long time but to me its wonderful for me ok, ok yeah I know I should like cut the crap.

Sorry, how rude, my name is Ally Dawson singer, songwriter with stage fright and wants to be a musician some day. I have chestnut hair with amber highlights I'm very petite for my age, but I have a face that resembles a china doll. I'm nice & very friendly but I do have a bad side you don't wanna see. But let me get right to the point, today was the worst day of my life I could not believe my luck listen to this.

It's a Monday, worst day of the week; what a great way to start the day by waking up late. I get up with horrid bed hair all over my face, and all I want to do is to go back to sleep, but sadly I can't. I turn my head swiftly, looking at the clock; with the green blaring light blind me blinking 8:49 "crap!" I exclaimed & I rushed to get dressed, I quickly throw on a black tank top with a black shirt that came off the shoulder & says in big white letters that say "BAD" across the shirt.

A white 3 inches above the knee skirt and some combat boots not the originally Ally Dawson style. Trish picked it out for my birthday and I told her I would never where it cause it is to revealing but I didn't care now. I put on some deodorant & I sprayed on some perfume. I then rushed to the bathroom brushed my teeth and hair and put a bit of make up on, cause I'm not one of those people who look like Crayola attack their face.

I quickly marched down stairs grabbing my book bag and songbook along the way, where dad was making breakfast, as soon as he saw me he did double take. "G-go change now young woman, that is inappropriate to be wearing at that age", my father said scolding me. "Dad im running late I have no time to" "w-well" "dad I got to go." walking up quickly grabbing an apple from the kitchen "love you daddy" I said kissed his cheek and ran out the door luckily the house was a couple blocks from the school I walked chomping my apple on the way.

As soon as I got there, the parking lot was swarming with kids, talking, laughing and sharing their weekend. I check my watch, 5 Minutes to spare & that means I can keep my perfect attendance of coming in early yes! But then again I have with deal with all the stares, I walked through the front doors & suddenly it got quiet.

You can here a pin dropped, I hate being the center of attention; everyone looks at me astonished, I mean I'm dressed like a slut, why wouldn't they. I speed walk to my locker to get ready for my class, when I feel a presence behind me. As soon as I turn around that's when the ally train took the wrong station.

"Hey Ally, are you dressing like that for me" he said putting both arms beside me immuring me in on my locker so close I can smell his brawny but saccharine cologne; people started whispering and recording on their cell phones. If you are wondering who this person is its Austin Moon my worst enemy since 8th grade. "Austin what do you want" "oh, no hello, and you know, the storage closet is free if you want to, you know" he winked at me.

"Keep dreaming" "oh I will cause, I know how to please I woman" Austin smirked "then please leave me alone" the crowed 'oohed' around us he took a step forward so we were merely inches away from each other. I raised my eyebrow, "oh really, are you trying to make a move on me moon" "maybe I am Dawson, maybe I'm not."

"Well then, I might have to do this then," I got closer leaning in, as soon as are lips were about to collide. I went under his arms and whispered "got you" "well-played Dawson I'll get you back don't worry". "oh yeah, yeah I'm so scared see you later," I started walking away until Austin seize my wrist and pulled me back toward him. Then the next thing he did stunned me, he kissed my cheek and strutted off with his hands in his pockets acting all... chill. I finally notice that its way to quiet around here, I turned around to see a bigger crowd then before. Well this is going to be I thought all over the school later I smiled shyly and grabbed my books for my next class, slammed my locker and ran to my next class.

* * *

...

Finally the best time of the day, lunch, ugh I sound like a fat person. I walked into the lunch room and sat at table 18 right near the door like I always do next to my best friend Trish.

"Hey" I greeted Trish "what was with this morning", "um, what do you mean". "Of you and Austin this morning, you were acting more flirtier then usual". "Whaaaat, I don't flirt with Austin I hate him; hello worst enemy since 8th grade". "Whatever, lets just get our lunch" "oh and by the way, I see you are wearing the outfit I gave you" Trish said excitedly. "oh don't remind me" I groaned. We went in the lunch line and got a salad with coke zero while Trish got pizza with a Fanta.

When we got back to are table, we were talking about or, I was talking about how cute Dallas was in third period today when he go confused in math and how cute his facial expression was. When suddenly, I was interrupted, Trish sighed with relief "thank god I didn't think I could take anymore hearing about Dallas" I just scowled at her.

I looked up to see Austin moon, standing on a table across from us. "excuse ladies and gentleman, I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch, but would you all like to a secret about the lovely Allyson Marie Dawson. "yeah!" the café roared I stare at him in wondered, where was he going with this? "Well what if I told you that, Ally Dawson, is in love with me" the café gasped.

"WHAT!" I exclaim "That's not true" I say climbing up on my table "oh but it is" he said all sure of himself, "yeah unless you have any proof you little dick head" I crossed my arms around my chest furiously.

He pointed to the auditorium, where the white projector screen hung; "hit it!" he yelled. The café went dark, the projector screen lit up, and showed what looked like a 5-year-old girl... but when I looked closer it was... me in a yellow and white plaid dress that hung just bellow my knees. I had yellow ribbons that held my hair up in pigtails I was sitting at my old mini piano were swinging my feet back and forth back and forth on the piano bench.

"So Ally" a voice rang I knew that voice, It was my mother, "what interesting song are you working on today hm?" my mother asked politely. "Well, its kind of for someone" then something click, my face turned rose-red to alarm, HOW DID HE FIND THIS VIDEO! "May I asked who this song is for", "umm, that's a secret". "Ok well, a little birdy told me you have your first crush" my mother squealed.

"Whaat pfft, no I don't have a crush on Austin; well I, I wrote a song about him, and I'm wearing his favorite color. I was planning on visiting him today cause we best of friends but that doesn't mean I like him right" I rambled. Why can't I learn to shut my mouth I thought; My eyes widen and I shut mouth, I can't belive I said that. "I never said anything about that darling", "pfft neither did I". I started to chew on my hair nervously; I hoped off the bench, "well I got to go to visit Austin, I mean go to Sonic Boom bye mom". Then I ran out the room,"aww young love" my mom said, The video shut off and the lights came on and the café rang with laughter.

I look down, with my faced redden with abashness, I saw Austin looking at me, making a heart with his fingers smirking. All I wanted to do is slap the smirk off his face. I hoped off the table landing swiftly on the hard floor and started to walk out the café. "Ally wait" Austin called; "what do you want" I said deranged he smirked once more, it's like it's implanted on his face.

"Oh I'm just letting you that one I got you back, & two this video will be on the internet later tonight, your welcome". "ughh I can't believe you" and I stomped out the café, ok moon, if its war you want its war you get.

* * *

Finally, it's my last class of the day, with all the kissy faces, whispering plus the rumors about me liking Austin, even on my locker someone wrote 'Ally Moon'**(1) **with hearts all around, I almost threw up on the spot, I didn't think I could take it. I hopped into one of my favorite classes and sat down. Just as the bell rung, Mrs. Ryan came bursting through the door. "Sorry I'm late students, I was in a meeting. "Anyway, class today we are going to be doing a-" she was interrupted by the door opening, by the one and only Austin moon.

"Is there a reason your late Mr. Moon" "is there a reason why you keep running your mouth", he barked back with fire in his voice "that is no way to talk to a teacher Mr. Moon" Mrs. Ryan spoke up. " Now, please go take a seat, I don't feel like arguing today", I squeezed my eyes tight praying he won't sit next to me, but unfortunately luck is not on my side today.

He walk over here sitting next to me putting his feet on the corner of the desk and said, "fancy meeting you here", **(2)** "will you shut it moon" I told him "I am trying to pay attention" I said pointing to the teacher, "nerd" he mumbled. "Anyway as I was saying we are going to do a project", the class groaned, "oh be quiet, im not done, this going to be 30% of your last grade till graduation.

For the next 7 weeks, this video camera will be your best friend. You have to talk about your daily life's, carry it around all the time, and record everyday, so basically it is going to a diary. If you don't your grade will not count. You must be very detail in the project also, this is and will be the finale grade till gradation, it will decide if you pass our not also counting on the rest of your grades as well. At the end of the assignment each and everyone of you, will present your video in front of everyone at the end of the school year graduation". she announced as she held up video camera. "Any questions"?

I raised my hand, "yes Ms. Dawson", "of course she would raise her hand" Austin murmured, I just glared at him. "Will we be having partners for this"? I asked "oh, thank you Ally for reminding me,yes you will be having partners" "yes!" everyone cheered. but they are the person sitting next to you. "WAIT WHAT!" I interrupted the class, they just looked back at me in curiosity.

"Th- that can't be, why do I have to be paired up with him", "I'm sorry Ally, that's who you're sitting next to". "I'm sorry to, I mean he's like the guy in the school", "im sure we can manage sweet cheeks" Austin spoke up squeezing my butt. I gasped, turned around slapped him in the face the class oo'd leaving a big red spot on his face. "I well I'm sorry, you are going to have to live with it unless you want to fail" Mrs. Ryan said. I hesitated "fine I'll do it", "so now with no interruptions I will continue what I expect from you in this project". Austin taped my shoulder "so when do we start partner", this is going to be hell for the next 7 weeks.

**Hello wants again fan fiction, yes I am back with a new story this, was my early new year resolution to make the story before new years so here I am. anyway how was the story if you would like to give me suggestions about what I can do better about this story or what I can do in the next chapter please REVIEW. thank you guys for checking out my story it was inspired by the one and only amillipede please check out her stories they are amazing please tell me if my story sucks I got's to know to make it better. oh and by the way in this story Austin and ally used to be friends and ally is a good girl but a bad one at the same time.**

**(1) hahaha I wish Ally Moon existed but sadly it does not :(**

**(2) I love the story fancy meeting you here **

**If you have any questions feel free to pm me. **

**Good bye people I will see you in the next chapter, maybe *brofist*!**

**Ps. happy new years eve!**


	2. should I (AN: not a chapter)

OK THIS DOES NOT FEEL RIGHT I feel like I am ripping off someone hard work it does not feel right do you think I should continue?


	3. You are always inappropriate

**eeep**!** I love you guys i have to be honest i felt a little doubt in my self like i wasn't good enough thank you guy for reviewing i will try to update every Sunday now leave you with another chapter this is kind of a filter sorry for it being so short and I have no school today so that's a plus sorry for the mistakes. **

_Recap:_

_"so now with no interruptions I will continue what I expect from you in this project". Austin taped my shoulder "so when do we start partner", this is going to be hell for the next 7 weeks_.

"Alright listen up Austin", I said turning to face him, "I don't feel like taking your shit today Austin ". "Oh but you will pumpkin" snaking his arm around my waist pulling me closer.

"Ughh get your hands off me, just listen. Meet me at my house at 5:00 so we can discuss the project". "And maybe we can do something else while were at it" Austin added in pulling me closer winking.

"Hell no" I said pulling away from him, "just meet me at my house" I said getting annoyed (not that I was before). "whatever you say" he said kissing my cheek.

"Would you stop doing that, I do not want your diseases on my face" Austin just shrugged. The bell rung **FINALLY **rung and I ran out of that hell and went home.

* * *

I drove up the drive way slammed the door and stormed in the house. "Dad" I yelled "dad" I walked in the kitchen and found a note on the refrigerator, '_I went to a ukulele convention I'll be back tomorrow love dad' "_just great" I mummer. I grabbed a water bottle and bounced upstairs to my room.

_3:00 the clock said _well I have two hours till **HE** gets here.

What can I do, I suppose I can work on my song I thought. But first, I went to my wooden draws and pulled out some gray jogging pants and a shirt that said 'I love pink' that cut off at my stomach. I put my hair in a loose bun and grabbed my songbook and I pen sat on my bed and flip to a page.

Next thing I knew the lyrics just came, pouring out of me like a river.

_Even if the stars and moons collide_

_I never what you back into my life_

_you can take your words and all your lies_

_oh oh oh I really don't care,_

_I can't believed I ever stayed up writing so-_

then I hear a knock on the door, awwww man I was on a roll, I looked at the clock, its 5:00 already, I groaned.

I walked downstairs not looking forward to whats going to happen in the next hour. I opened it to have a camera pointed in my face. "Hey Ally", Austin said walking in, "when you ran out of the classroom rushing home cause you couldn't wait for me to come forgot the camera and the expectations to do the project" he said I looked at him shocked.

"oh my gosh you actually touched work" "oh hahaha" Austin deadpans "why is the camera in my face". "The teacher said that we had to start today so I'm recording" "oh my god you actually listen to the teacher I think hell froze over", Austin just glared. I put my hand in front of the camera lens, "stop recording or I'll knock your teeth out so far down your throat you'll choke".

"That's not the only thing ill choke on", my face turned disgust and I stormed up in my room. I turned around to see Austin not following , "come on Austin" "are trying to get lucky Dawson cause if you are its working" Austin said coming up the stairs. He always has a smart comment for everything "please I do not want the crawling bugs in your pants, please just set the camera down on the dresser".

"you know, we can do some stuff with that camera, we can record stuff with is if you know what i mean". "No Austin im not making porn with you so just walk away and we both we hate each other" "with a passion" Austin added in.

"Yes we hate each other with a passion, so if we fail this project and I don't graduate I will not hesitate to kick your ass and make you not have children". "oh cause you'll so use it so much that I don't have any children. To be honest that your best plan yet" Austin said with a smirk" that is repulsive are trying to make me vomit cause its working" "oh come on I know you do".

"Ok you know what, get out of my house we'll record tomorrow" "oh come on Ally" he said as I pushed him near the door. "You're not so fun, you know we can make up some fun" "BYE" I said and pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face and slid down the door in distress .

"He is going to be a pain in the ass" I mumbled "I heard that" Austin voice boomed from behind the door. "Austin go home" for a minute there was silence, I heard feet going down the steps and the front door shut and with that there was absolute silence. I looked at the work on my counter and I looked at the camera and it had a little red dot in the middle "is this thing still rolling" i check the camera and shut if off.

Now do you understand why this was the worst day ever.

* * *

**SO how was it, it was kind of a filter so it not a really good chapter, thank you guys for reviewing you guys are so much in inspiration if you have any questions about the story you can pm me about anything anyway love you so much and I will see later *brofist*. **

**Candy Lof **

**OF COURSE! this story is awesome! you write super good really you're incredible! this story has future! pls continue :(**

**RossR5 **

**HELL YEAH! I LOVE IT SO MUCH ALREADY! EXSPECIALY AUSTINS COCKINESS! .O**

**nice chapter **

**nice**

**Georgiee-Anne Petrova **

**More please! It's awesome**


	4. REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY

**OK IM SORRY FOR THE DELAY I AM WRITING THE CHAPTER NOW MY COMPUTER WAS BROKEN AND THE INTERNET DIDNT WORK SO THAT'S WHY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING SO QUICKLY I PROMISE THAT I WILL UPDATE THIS WEEKEND CAUSE MY COMPUTER IS FIXED AND I AM HALF WAY DONE SO HANG IN THERE GUYS AND PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW CAUSE AS SOON AS I UPLOAD THE CHAPTER I WILL DELETE IT SO BYE HANG IN THERE GUYS :) PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!**


End file.
